1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to information management systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for downloading text content and images in web pages.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of computer technology and network technology, the Internet has become a medium for users to acquire information. Usually, the users download the web pages into a database. Given the widespread use of downloading web pages in both private and business environments, there is a growing need or desire for the ability to query text content and images of the web pages quickly and accurately. Thus, it would be desirable to give the computer user the ability to focus on text content and images of the web pages.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for downloading text content and images in web pages, which can obtain text content and images of web pages quickly and efficiently.